


I Cannot Rest From Travel

by Daiong



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>คิวขอให้โทนี่ช่วยบอนด์ที่สกายฟอลล์เป็นการส่วนตัว โดยที่สื่อและ MI6 ไม่เกี่ยวข้องด้วย</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Rest From Travel

**Author's Note:**

> \- ป้าเอ็มม่า quote กลอน Ulysses ของ Tennyson ในหนัง Skyfall - เราเลยจิ๊กประโยค I cannot rest from travel มาจากกลอนนั้น  
> \- เราเคยรีเควสต์สึเคบุนี้จากคุณโอมิกซ์ (<http://mixed-bless-ing.tumblr.com/>) แล้วก็เกิดไฟเขียนฟิกนี้ขึ้นมาเสียเอง  
> 
> 
> \- เรื่องนี้เป็นฟิกเก่าที่เคยโพสต์ใน exteen แล้วภายหลังเราเอาออกไปเองเนื่องด้วยเรื่องเรท

เมื่อปลายเดือนตุลาคมปี 2012  โทนี่ได้เข้าไปมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องเล็กน้อยกับการก่อการร้ายที่อังกฤษ ซึ่งถือว่าผิดแผกจากเรื่องอื่น ๆ ที่เขาเคยเจอพอสมควร เรื่องดังกล่าวเกี่ยวเนื่องกับคฤหาสน์หลังหนึ่งที่ตั้งอยู่โดดเดี่ยวบนพื้นที่โล่ง ซึ่งถูกไฟแผดเผาเสียวอดวาย ไม่ไกลจากบริเวณพื้นน้ำแข็งอันแตกทะลุกับโบสถ์เล็ก ๆ ที่มีแสงไฟริบหรี่ส่องออกมาทางช่องหน้าต่าง

 

ก่อนที่โทนี่จะทันได้เห็นทัศนียภาพเหล่านั้นเพียง 24 นาที เครื่องบินส่วนตัวของเขาก็เพิ่งลงจอดที่ลอนดอน เพลานั้นเขาได้ตัดสินใจว่าจะพักหายใจชั่วคราวจากการอยู่ติดกับทีมอเวนเจอร์ส ซ้ำเขายังปรารถนาจะเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศหลังจากเพิ่งเลิกคบหากับเปปเปอร์ ใช่ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาจะจบลงอย่างเลวร้ายบรรลัย—บางทีอาจจะแค่เลวร้ายพอประมาณ แต่โทนี่ก็ต้องการเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศอยู่ดี

 

อีกอย่างฟิวรี่ได้กรอกหูเขาเกี่ยวกับความต้องการให้เขามีส่วนร่วมกับแผนก Q แห่ง MI6 มาได้ระยะหนึ่งแล้ว ด้วยความปรารถนาที่จะสานต่อการเป็นกิ๊กระหว่าง S.H.I.E.L.D. กับ MI6 ให้มั่งคงยิ่ง ๆ ขึ้นไป  เดเมียน หรือก็คือหนุ่มเจ้าของตำแหน่ง _Quartermaster_ —โทนี่ออกเสียงคำนั้นอย่างเสียดสีเหน็บแนมในหัวตัวเองโดยอัตโนมัติ— _Quartermaster_ คนปัจจุบันแห่ง MI6 เป็นสาเหตุหนึ่งที่ทำให้โทนี่ตัดสินใจยอมมาลอนดอนด้วยตัวเอง – เขารู้จักเด็กเปรตนั่นตั้งแต่ตอนที่ได้เป็นผู้บรรยายชั้นเรียนชั่วโมงหนึ่งที่ M.I.T. เมื่อห้าปีที่แล้ว อย่างน้อย ๆ คุยงานกับเดเมียนก็คงไม่น่าเบื่อ

 

 _“ท่านครับ มีคนเจาะระบบโทรศัพท์ท่านเข้ามาครับ”_ จาร์วิสเอ่ยขึ้น ยามที่โทนี่ยังไม่ทันได้ก้าวลงจากเครื่อง

 

“ห๊ะ จากใคร—” โทนี่หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือตัวเองขึ้นมา

 

 _‘แอนโธนี่’_ เสียงอันคุ้นหูดังขึ้น

 

“นาย— _เฮ้_ เดเมียน ฉันบอกว่าฉันจะโทรไปตอนที่ฉัน—”

 

_‘หุบปากก่อน คือว่าอย่างนี้นะ ผมมีเรื่องจะขอให้คุณช่วยทำธุระ—’_

 

“นายขอให้ฉัน _หุบปาก_ เพื่อที่จะขอให้ฉัน _ช่วย_ ทำธุระอะไรให้หน่อยงั้นหรือ”

 

_‘ใช่ พูดสั้น ๆ ก็คือชีวิตของผู้อำนวยการสูงสุดของ MI6 และสายลับระดับ 00 คนหนึ่ง—007—กำลังตกอยู่ในอันตราย แล้วจุดประสงค์ของการตั้งรับของพวกเขาก็คือหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ให้คนนอกมีส่วนร่วม เพราะฉะนั้นจะใช้เจ้าหน้าที่ของ MI6 ก็ไม่ได้ ผมก็เลยว่าจะขอร้องให้คุณช่วยเป็นการส่วนตัว’_

 

รอยย่นปรากฎขึ้นที่หว่างคิ้วของโทนี่ “นายต้องการปิดเรื่องนี้จากสื่อแต่กำลังจะขอให้ _ไอออน แมนบินไปช่วย_ เนี่ยนะ—เอ้อ ช่างเถอะ ช่างคำถามนั้น ว่าแต่ฉันจะต้องทำอะไรล่ะ”

 

_‘ผมต้องการให้คุณไปสถานที่ที่เรียกว่าสกายฟอลล์ – เดี๋ยวนี้เลย รายละเอียดอื่นผมจะส่งไปให้ระหว่างทาง—อ้อ แล้วก็... ถ้าสื่อถามคุณก็อ้างไปสิว่าบินเล่นน่ะ ดู ๆ จากข่าวของอเมริกาแล้ว คุณก็ใช้เกราะเพื่อความบันเทิงออกบ่อยไป’_

 

* * *

  

โทนี่ สตาร์คไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ 007 เท่าใดนัก ซึ่งเป็นความรู้สึกแปลกใหม่สำหรับการเจอใครครั้งแรก

 

เขารู้สึกแปลกแยกอย่างประหลาดเมื่อไปถึงสกายฟอลล์ ไม่ต้องพูดถึงความจริงที่เขาไม่ได้เข้าโบสถ์มานานเหลือเกิน โทนี่ไปสายเกินไป แม้เขาจะตัดสินใจเข้าไปสำรวจโบสถ์เป็นอย่างแรก ด้วยเห็นแสงไฟวับแวมมาจากหน้าต่างรูปสี่เหลี่ยม

 

ชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งหันกระบอกปืนมารอโทนี่อยู่แล้วตอนที่เขาก้าวเข้าไปในโบสถ์ เขาคงได้ยินเสียงชุดเกราะบินมา โทนี่เผชิญหน้ากับบุรุษผมบลอนด์ที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าร่างหญิงชราบนพื้นทางเดิน

 

 _‘นั่นคือ 007 ครับท่าน’_ จาร์วิสบอกเสริมจากข้อมูลที่แสดงให้เห็นบนหน้าจอ

 

“ฉันมาดีน่ะ – ไอออน แมน ก็อย่างที่เห็น” โทนี่เอ่ย “แล้วนั่น—เอ็มใช่ไหม ถ้าเธอบาดเจ็บ ฉัน—”

 

“เธอตายแล้ว” สายลับ 007 พูดเสียงเย็นและหนัก โดยที่ยังไม่ลดปืนลง “พวกศัตรูก็เหมือนกัน”

 

เขาเตี้ยกว่าโทนี่ในชุดเกราะ แต่ดูจะสูงกว่าโทนี่ตัวจริงเล็กน้อย – _สาม ไม่สิ สี่เซนติเมตร_ วิศวกรหนุ่มประเมินอยู่ในใจ สายลับผู้นี้มีความเปราะบางที่มิอาจจับต้องได้เกาะอยู่บนลักษณะของเขา บางทีอาจจะเพราะริมฝีปากที่สั่นเล็กน้อยจากความหนาว โทนี่อดนึกชั่วแวบหนึ่งไม่ได้ว่าถ้าหากเขาขึ้นเครื่องบินจากอเมริกามาเร็วกว่านี้—แต่แล้วเขาก็ปัดความคิดนั้นออกไป โทนี่ไม่ใช่คนที่จะรู้สึกผิดกับอดีตที่กลับไปเปลี่ยนแปลงไม่ได้

 

บุรุษเหล็กกล้าเปิดหน้ากากออก “คิวขอร้องให้ฉันช่วยเป็นการส่วนตัว” เขาว่า ขณะยอมปล่อยให้นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนเจาะลึกแทรกแซงเข้ามา ก่อนจะเอ่ยเสริมว่า “สื่อและ MI6 ไม่เกี่ยวข้องด้วย”

 

007 ผงกศีรษะรับสั้น ๆ  “ผมได้ยินมาเหมือนกันว่าโทนี่ สตาร์คจะมาช่วยพัฒนาการแผนก Q เร็ว ๆ นี้”

 

 _ส่วนใหญ่ก็คงมาช่วยเสริมทุนน่ะนะ แต่งานดีไซน์อาวุธนี่อาจจะตัวใครตัวมันซะส่วนใหญ่ล่ะมั้ง_ โทนี่คิด ตาตวัดมองลุงแก่ร่างใหญ่ที่ก้าวออกห่างจากประตูห้องของหลวงพ่อ ก่อนจะมองกลับมาที่ 007  พลางถาม “พอมีเสื้อผ้าสำรองไหม ถอดเสื้อนายออกมาก่อนจะหนาวตายเถอะ แล้วฉันค่อยพา—”

 

007 ลดปืนลงในที่สุด และตวัดกายหันไปนั่งคุกเข่าข้าง ๆ ศพบุรุษหัวทองคนหนึ่ง เขากระชากมีดเล่มหนึ่งออกจากแผ่นหลังผู้ชายคนนั้น เหวี่ยงมันมาทางทิศทางไม่ไกลจากโทนี่นัก ดึงให้หนุ่มวิศวกรเหลือบมองหยดเลือดที่กระเด็นลงบนพื้น โทนี่พิศดู 007 ถอดเสื้อท่อนบนของตัวเองออกไปจนหมด ตาซึมซับข้อมูลตามสิ่งที่เห็น _แผลเป็น กระสุน – ไหล่ขวาหนึ่ง บริเวณลำตัวด้านซ้ายอีกหนึ่ง_

 

สายลับหนุ่มถอดเสื้อโค้ทสีดำตัวหนาจากผู้ที่นอนตายอยู่บนพื้นประหนึ่งกายเนื้อนั้นเป็นไม้แขวนเสื้อ เขาสวมมันอย่างคล่องมือดุจใช้โค้ทของตัวเอง

 

แม้จะดีกว่าอาภรณ์เปียกโชกก็ยังถือว่าไม่หนาพอสำหรับอุณหภูมิของที่นี่ แต่โทนี่ก็ไม่คิดจะปริปากยุให้ 007 ถอดเสื้อท่อนบนของศพนั้นมาใส่ทั้งหมดเป็นแน่

 

นิ้วมือของ 007 เริ่มสั่นน้อยลง นัยน์ตาสีซีดจางอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ที่ร่างไร้วิญญาณชั่วครู่ โทนี่มองดูดวงตาสีถ้ำไร้วิญญาณอันตัดกับเส้นผมสีทองที่ดูจะไม่ใช่สีผมธรรมชาติ แต่แล้ว 007 ก็ยื่นมือไปปิดดวงตานั้นด้วยน้ำหนักมือแผ่วเบา

 

“เพื่อนเหรอ” โทนี่ถาม ทั้งที่ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าไม่ใช่ เพราะเขาได้ยินมาว่า 007 ปฏิบัติการเพียงคนเดียว แต่ก็ดูเป็นคำถามที่เหมาะกว่าการทักว่า _ทำไมนายถึงช่วยปิดตาศัตรูแบบนั้น ไม่ใช่ว่าฉันคิดว่าไม่ควรทำหรอกนะ แต่แค่สงสัยว่า_ ทำไม _น่ะ_

 

กรามของสายลับอังกฤษดูขึงตึงขึ้นชั่วขณะ “ศัตรู” เขาพูดเสียงห้วน “หัวโจกของเรื่องคราวนี้”

 

“อ้อ” โทนี่พูด ตัดสินใจไม่ซักต่อ ก่อนจะต่อสายโทรศัพท์ของคิวให้ 007  แล้วพบว่ามี ‘มิสเตอร์มัลลอรี่’ มาร่วมวงสนทนาด้วย ซึ่ง 007 ดูจะไม่คาดคิดเรื่องนี้ พวกเขาปรึกษากันว่าจะพา 007 กับลุงชราไปที่ไหน โทนี่เสนอจะพาชายทั้งสองคนกลับไปเปิดห้องพักโรงแรมแชร์กับเขาในคืนนั้น แล้วคิว—ผู้ได้รับการสนับสนุนจากมิสเตอร์มัลลอรี่—ก็บอกว่า MI6 จะเป็นฝ่ายจัดการกับศพที่สกายฟอลล์เอง

 

“รบกวนหน่อยนะครับ มิสเตอร์สตาร์ค” 007 พูดระหว่างที่พวกเขาเดินออกมาจากโบสถ์

 

“ไม่มีปัญหา  007” โทนี่ตอบรับ ลิ้นสะดุดเล็กน้อยทันทีที่เอ่ยรหัสลับนั้นเป็นคราแรก  _Double-o-something ก็ฟังดูเจ๋งดีอยู่หรอก แต่การเรียกคนด้วยรหัสตัวเลขก็เฝื่อนลิ้นอยู่ดี ไม่เหมือนกับเรียกชุดเกราะ Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI—_

 

“ชื่อของผมคือบอนด์ครับ” 007 บอก “เจมส์ บอนด์”

 

โทนี่สังเกตว่าบอนด์เดินผ่านหลุมศพที่มีคำจารึกว่า _‘In Memory Of Andrew Bond and Monique Delacroix Bond, Tragically Departed’_ โดยไม่แม้แต่จะเหลือบแล บุรุษเหล็กหล้าสังเกตเห็นลักษณะอายลมหายใจสีขาวจากกลีบปากอีกฝ่าย ซึ่งบอนด์สะกดลมหายใจเอาไว้—น่าจะโดยไม่รู้ตัว—ระหว่างก้าวผ่านป้ายหลุมศพนั้น

 

โทนี่คาดการณ์ว่าเจมส์ บอนด์คงไม่ได้เป็นคนเข้าใจยากมากนัก เขาเพียงแต่ต้องหาหลักฐานมารองรับข้อสันนิษฐานนั้น

 

* * *

 

 

และแล้ว โทนี่ก็เข้าใจเจมส์ บอนด์ในระดับหนึ่ง

 

เขาเข้าใจความพึงพอใจในการใส่เสื้อผ้าพอดีตัว และในความแม่นยำของอาวุธในมือ เข้าใจความหอมหวานระคนแสบสันของค็อกเทลและสก็อตและวิสกี้และผู้หญิงและเบียร์และเนื้อหนังมังสา เข้าใจการพูดจาที่แอบแฝง _อะไรอีกมากมายที่พวกเราไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดถึงเพราะการเสียใจภายหลังไม่ใช่เรื่องของมืออาชีพ_

 

ด้วยเหตุนั้น โทนี่ถึงได้กำลังโอบกายสตรีผู้มีดวงตาสีเขียวและผมสีดำสลวยในชุดเปลือยหลังเข้ามาในห้องพักโรงแรมของตน โดยมีบอนด์ตามหลังมาระหว่างที่กำลังจูบดื่มด่ำกับสาวเจ้าของผมทองและผิวสองสี

 

ครึ่งนาทีต่อมา หนึ่งในสองคู่นั้นก็เคลื่อนไปถึงโซฟา ก่อนที่สิบนาทีต่อมาพวกเขาทั้งสี่จะไปถึงเตียง เกือบห้านาทีถัดมาสตรีตาสีมรกตก็หันไปดูดกลีบปากของสตรีผมทองที่คร่อมกายเหนือร่างบอนด์

 

แล้วจู่ ๆ โทนี่ก็ตัดสินใจว่าการโน้มกายเข้าไปจูบบอนด์ในตอนนั้นถือเป็นเรื่องเหมาะสมอย่างยิ่ง บอนด์ดูจะไม่คาดคิดสิ่งนี้ระหว่างกิจของชายสองหญิงสอง ด้วยเขาส่งเสียงในลำคออย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว เสียงการจูบกันของสตรีทั้งสองหยุดชะงักลงราวกับพวกเธอแปลกใจกับฉาก man-on-man ที่เกิดขึ้นกะทันหันระหว่างฉาก girl-on-girl

_คนพวกนี้ต้องอ่านข่าวซุบซิบมากกว่านี้นะ_ คือหนึ่งในความคิดที่วิ่งผ่านสมองโทนี่ในนาทีนั้น เพราะถึงเขาจะมีข่าวเป็นเพลย์บอยในหมู่ผู้หญิงเสียมาก แต่สมัยปี—เขาสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในช่องปากชายผมบลอนด์—สมัยก่อนโทนี่ก็เคยมีข่าวว่าเป็นไบเซ็กฌวลผู้โดดเด่นคนหนึ่ง  อย่างไรก็ตาม ความคิดอื่นที่ผ่านสมองของเขาในนาทีนั้นก็คือเรื่องที่ว่าทำไมเขาถึงทำสิ่งที่ทำอยู่นี่ อาจจะเพราะเขาค่อนข้างชอบกลิ่นโคโลญจน์ที่ผสมกับกลิ่นบุหรี่ของชายอังกฤษผู้นี้ หรือบางทีเขาอาจจะชอบกลิ่นอาย _ชายอังกฤษ_ ของชายอังกฤษผู้นี้ หรือบางทีอาจจะเพราะผิวหน้าของบอนด์ขึ้นสีเรื่อในยามนั้น และริมฝีปากล่างของเขาก็ดูบวมช้ำน่าเย้ายวนใจ หรืออาจจะเพราะโทนี่ สตาร์คไม่ค่อยว่าอะไรกับฉาก man-on-man ระหว่าง girl-on-girl อยู่แล้ว

 

หรืออาจจะเพราะ—นี่คือคำถามที่น่าตบที่สุดที่มนุษย์เคยสร้างขึ้น— _ทำไมจะไม่ได้ล่ะ_ แล้วโทนี่ก็ดูดปลายลิ้นและรุกเร้าช่องปากของอีกฝ่ายตลอดชั่วสามวินาทีที่บอนด์ดูเหมือนจะทำอะไรไม่ถูก แต่แล้วบอนด์ก็จูบกลับ

 

โทนี่คิดว่าเขาเกือบจะตัดขาดจากสรรพสิ่งอื่น ๆ รอบกายไปชั่วขณะ เพราะมันเป็นจูบที่—ชวนให้ลืมทุกสรรพสิ่งไปชั่วขณะ โทนี่รู้สึกเหมือนเขาเกือบจะกลืนกลีบปากของอีกฝ่าย และบอนด์ก็เปิดรับเขาโดยไม่สะทกสะท้านกับท่าทีนั้น แล้วบอนด์ก็มีรสเหมือนแอลกอฮอล์แต่ร้อนกว่า มีกลิ่นของน้ำยาโกนหนวดยี่ห้อหนึ่งที่โทนี่ไม่เคยลองแต่ _ให้ตาย_ โทนี่อยากได้มากกว่านี้

 

บอนด์เป็นฝ่ายผละริมฝีปากออกก่อน แล้วหอบหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ ลมหายใจยังคงร้อนรดอยู่ที่ปลายจมูกโทนี่ ดวงตาสีฟ้ากะพริบปริบมองโทนี่ชั่ววินาทีหนึ่ง ก่อนจะหันไปดึงกายสตรีผมทองอีกคนบนเตียงเข้ามาในวงแขน

 

ชายทั้งคู่ต่างกลับไปใส่ใจสตรีที่เชิญมาด้วย โดยที่ดวงตาคู่สีฟ้ากับน้ำตาลดำเหลือบมองกันและกันเป็นครั้งคราว แล้วภาพลำตัวของบอนด์ที่แอ่นเกร็งขณะเสร็จสมก็ทำให้หัวโทนี่เป็นสีขาวโพลนในเสี้ยววินาทีต่อมา

 

* * *

 

นาฬิกาเพิ่งเคลื่อนผ่านหกโมงเช้า บอนด์ตื่นขึ้นมาพบเพียงสองสตรีที่ยังคงหลับสนิทอยู่บนเตียงขนาดใหญ่

 

เขาออกมาพบตัวโทนี่อยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่นด้านนอกหลังจากอาบน้ำเสร็จ บอนด์สวมเพียงกางเกงเพียงตัวเดียวและพาดผ้าขนหนูสีขาวผืนหนึ่งบนไหล่ ส่วนโทนี่ได้แต่งชุดเสื้อยืดกางเกงยีนส์เรียบร้อยแล้ว นัยน์ตาสีเปลือกไม้เบนมองบอนด์จากหางตาวูบเดียวก่อนจะกลับไปตั้งสมาธิกับหน้าจอฮอโลแกรมที่รายล้อมตัวเองอยู่

 

ดูประหนึ่งดาวสีเข้มทึบอันยิ่งใหญ่ท่ามกลางดาวเคราะห์เรืองรองเล็กจ้อย—หากนั่นแม้แต่จะฟังดูสมเหตุสมผลล่ะก็

 

โทนี่กวักมือเรียกบอนด์โดยที่ไม่แม้แต่จะมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย เมื่อสายลับหนุ่มเดินไปทรุดกายลงนั่งข้าง ๆ บนโซฟา โทนี่ก็เอาแบบแผนอาวุธชิ้นต่อไปของคิวมาให้ดู พวกเขาคุยเรื่องนี้ไปเรื่อย ๆ อยู่พักใหญ่—กระทั่งสตรีทั้งสองตื่นขึ้นและจากไปเมื่อเห็นว่าบุรุษทั้งสองจมอยู่กับงานโดยไม่สนใจพวกเธออีก (ทันทีที่หนึ่งในสองสาวออกมาจากห้องนอน โทนี่ก็สั่งให้จาร์วิสปิดหน้าจอฮอโลแกรมทุกเครื่องยกเว้นอันที่อยู่ตรงหน้าตนเอง และชิงพูดบอกลาสองสาวก่อนจะพูดอรุณสวัสดิ์เสียด้วยซ้ำ)

 

หลังจากนั้นก็ตามมาด้วยอาหารเช้าที่ถูกสั่งให้มาเสิร์ฟถึงห้อง ตามมาด้วยไวน์แดงแต่หัววัน ตามมาด้วยการนินทาคิว ตามมาด้วยโทนี่นั่งคุยกับบอนด์เรื่องวิธีการแฮ็คข้อมูลรูปแบบต่าง ๆ บนโซฟายาวตัวเดิม รู้ตัวอีกทีเวลาก็ล่วงผ่านไปหกชั่วโมง แล้วพวกเขาก็ทำเหมือนกับว่ามือของโทนี่ที่กำลังโอบสะโพกบอนด์นั้นเป็นเรื่องปกติธรรมดา

 

บอนด์ระบายลมหายใจออกเบาบาง ขณะเอนไหล่ลงกับแผ่นอกของวิศวกรอัจฉริยะ เขายังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจโทนี่ สตาร์คนัก แต่—แม้เขาจะไม่นิยมที่จะเอาคำถามนี้เป็นเหมือนคำโต้แย้งนัก—แต่ว่า _ทำไมจะไม่ได้ล่ะ_


End file.
